Episdoe 2 of It is Written
Air Date October 3rd, 2016 Synopsis We open at 3AM in the hotel room with the team discussing the revelation that they were working for Black Bloc in 2014. There is the usual moral discussion. They discuss the fact that Peter S. erased their memories according to the hacker @x and that it was at their own request. Sarah mentions that Cross' child is "on record". He says he will talk with her later about it. They learn that not only can Sarah not find any information on Petunia but also nothing about Eaves until April 2014. (Eaves says she had a family, something she has not talked about before.) Suddenly a bunch of rednecks pound on the door. They take some kind of super powered 'roids, grow bigger and bulkier and bust in the door demanding the money they know is there. Nebraska tries to warn them they will get their butts kicked but one jumps him. Pow! Zowie! Biff! Another tries to jump Eaves but Petunia barks... and everyone gets showered in Hillbilly-Bitz flavoured dog food.. Arida tries to trap them under ice from the bathroom but one guy breaks it and uses a sharp piece to stab Nebraska in the leg, luckily doing little damage. Livia tries to make a portal to dump one goon out to the parking lot but instead makes a hole in the floor and the guy falls onto the couple having sex in the room below who scream and run away still naked. The redneck leaps back into the room but Nebraska intercedes with his arm shield and the guy just wails on that. Another dude connects with a right cross to Eaves' jaw. Arida teleports two guys who are trying to attack through a portal onto the bed. GliCh tases one of the rednecks into extra-crispy mode. Livia accidentally portals one yokel out into the night sky and he goes splat. Arida drowns the redneck on the bed in a water bubble until he passes out. GliCh steps back, hands on hips, to admire their handiwork and drops through the hole in the floor, spraining her ankle. Some of the locals take notice of the ruckus, so they quickly search the bodies looking for the needles the good ol' boys used for their mega-roids. Cross realizes the guy GliCh zapped is not breathing and gives him CPR. He gets a heartbeat but the dude likely suffered critical brain damage. GliCh grabs the live unconscious guy from the bed into the bathroom and locks the door, slaps him awake and shoots his kneecap. He tells her they got the drugs from the same cop they have been dealing with this whole time. She shoots his other knee and walks out. They try to figure out how to get away from the area. They pick up some food and some of the self-injectors with the drug and Livia portals them to the truck. They take off. Sarah sends a fake police call for the cop to go to a certain area and they set out to meet him. Livia portals the truck to get to the farm before the cop does. There is another moral discussion on how to deal with Officer Krumpky. GliCh tries to build a tracking device but they realize Sarah can just use the one built into the car. Livia portals GliCh to the far side of the cop car who then tries, unsuccessfully to make a bug. The load of making so many portals is starting to wear on Livia. GliCh accidentally set off the car alarm, drawing the attention of the cop and the farmer. Livia tries to make a portal for Nebraska to go let out the cows to distract them but she ends up dropping him through the roof of the barn onto the cows protecting himself from injury using his shield arm. The cows are startled into stampeding toward the rest of the team. Arida makes a fog cloud to shroud them. Cross tries to distract the cop from GliCh by having Sarah dispatch a call to his radio. Unfortunately this means he rushes to his car and sees her. He recognizes her but heads off to the call anyway. The farmer also sees them now and runs into his house to get his gun. They all run into the fog cloud around the truck and take off. They check with Sarah and find out they and the truck are on the BOLO lists. Sarah gets annoyed with them all trying to figure out what to do about it, seizes control of the car and steers them into some bushes. They try to figure out how to disguise themselves and Nebraska uses his arm to make clippers for GliCh to use on Arida. Unfortunately, GliCh's hairdressing skills leave something to be desired, and Arida is left with a huge weirdly shaved streak Arida heads back to the hospital on her own, backed only by an ear piece. Nebraska gives her his hoodie and calls her a cab. The other five squish themselves into the truck to warm up. Through the window, Sarah shows them the GPS tracking info from the cop car. They think they have found his drug supplier drop point. Cross and Eaves stay with the truck in case Arida needs help. GliCh manages to make a radio so they can all stay in communication. The others steal some ATVs from a nearby cottage, hoping to get to the drug supplier before the next buy. Arida arrives at the hospital. The guard thinks she is in chemo treatment because of her hair and sends her in. Mary the receptionist is amused by the hairdo. Sarah realizes there is something going on in the hospital as she is reading odd energy signatures and warns Arida to be careful. "Every time a door opens I see a window." Instead of the doctor she was expecting, Arida meets her new contact Mrs. Cashew, (who is rather brisk and pushy) who quickly leads Arida off through many doors into a new area. They all lose contact with each other. Sarah suddenly feels herself being hacked and turns herself off. Mrs. Cashew starts interrogating Arida and reveals they know who she is and that she is not from the current timeline, and that she had an earpiece which they have jammed. Livia, GliCh and Nebraska arrive at the GPS coordinates, which turns out to be a train yard. They hide inside an open crate and Nebraska uses his arm to hide them behind a fake door so they can still tell what is going on. Meanwhile Geist takes over and starts to head out of the truck to help Arida, Sarah is rebooted but cannot connect them to the others as that frequency is being watched. Sarah suggests that they could use blackmail on Krumpky or someone else in order to save Livia. Geist grows big legs, grabs Sarah and Eaves and runs off. Mrs. Cashew calls in a Black Bloc person with the suit and the TV head, which has a sad emote on its screen. He says he is sorry. She realizes this is probably Vulpes. They make Arida put on an orange jumpsuit. Cashew orders him to take Arida downstairs. Vulpes and Arida have a quiet convo and she tries to convince him to go back to his girlfriend and that Black Bloc is bad as they are walking. He still obeys his orders though. He does mention that Cashew is really freaked out and seems afraid of Arida. Vulpes hands her off to another Black Bloc guy and leaves. He places her in a cell. As sunset approaches the group at the train yard hears people arriving. Turns out it is Geist, Eaves and Sarah calling out for Livia. Everyone hides in the container. Krumpky finally arrives. Suddenly a portal opens and current time Black Bloc Livia appears. They manage to catch part of the conversation and realize the drug is called WCH83 (NPC is a drug!). Black Bloc Livia gives Krumpky the drugs and he takes off. She starts texting someone. Sarah wants to help Black Bloc Livia because "That Livia is the one who just left me and she is my best friend. I am conflicted on who to help." Bronze uses an EMP to take down the Nebraska shield, runs out and kicks Black Bloc Livia in the backs of the knees and tries to tase her. The knee thing works but Block Livia turns and makes a portal and GliCh vanishes. Actual Livia is going to rush out but Eaves dashes out first and knocks Black Bloc Livia out with a punch. And fade to black...